Deal With The Otaku
by Blackish Girls
Summary: Waktunya menjalankan rencana. Apakah rencana Sebastian berjalan lancar? Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Humor garing

Ket: Ciel umur 15 tahun kelas 1 SMA, Sebastian umur 18 tahun kelas 3 SMA

* * *

><p><strong>Deal With The Otaku<strong>

* * *

><p>Mentari telah bersinar terang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Masih pagi memang, tapi ada sosok pemuda berambut kelabu yang sedang asyik dengan komputernya di ruang tamu. Daritadi kerjaannya hanya senyam-senyum gaje mulu(?).<p>

"Hehe... Aku bakal dapet yang satu ini." gumam pemuda itu sambil asyik meng-klik beberapa tombol di layar komputer.

Iya, kebiasaan pemuda satu ini memang sangat sulit dihilangkan. Dari kecil hingga sekarang 1 SMA, ia kecanduan _game. _Belum ada orang yang bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya, mungkin kalau ada bisa masuk buku rekord dunia.

Sekarang pemuda itu masih asyik memainkan _game_. Ia memperhatikan layar komputernya dengan serius. Disana ada seorang karakter cewek berambut pirang. Dan ada beberapa pilihan, pemuda itu memilih "mengajak kencan".

"_Terima kasih untuk ajakanmu." ujar karakter cewek itu dengan wajah memerah._

"Ah... Rencana sukses!" seru pemuda itu dan ia kembali memainkan _game _itu.

Mendengar pemuda berambut kelabu itu berisik, seorang pemuda berambut hitam keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat teman satu kamarnya sedang sibuk di depan mengernyit melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

"Woi_, freak_! Kamu ngapain pagi-pagi begini sudah cengar-cengir? Kencan internet?" ejeknya sambil berjalan ke belakang pemuda kelabu-sebut saja Ciel Phantomhive-itu.

Pemuda itu, Ciel merasa namanya dipanggil langsung saja berdiri. Ia menutup layar komputer dengan punggungnya, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya dari teman satu kamarnya, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." elak Ciel.

"Oh ya? Coba kulihat," kata Sebastian sambil mencoba meraih punggung kecil Ciel, melihat apa yang terpampang di monitor.

Ciel mulai panik, takut Sebastian tahu. Ia langsung saja mendorong Sebastian dengan tenaga penuh hingga membuat Sebastian terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Ciel langsung meng-_close game _yang ia mainkan tadi.

"Haha... Sudah, lebih baik kita siap-siap ke sekolah." Ciel langsung kabur menuju kamarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sebastian yang tadi terjatuh berusaha bangun. Ia tidak menyangka. Ciel yang kecil, mungil, imut dan menggoda(?) bagi Sebastian bisa mendorongnya sampai seperti itu. Sebastian berusaha bangun sambil berlagak sok keren(?).

"Ah, tidak kusangka ia mendorongku begitu," gumam Sebastian. "Tapi, itulah Ciel-ku. Selalu menarik setiap saat."

.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Ciel sudah datang, ia sudah rapi dengan seragamnya. Ia melihat sosok Sebastian yang berada di meja makan sambil meminum kopinya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sebastian.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel.

"Sebaiknya kamu cepat sarapan. Kamu tidak ingin kita terlambat kan?" ujar Sebastian.

"Baiklah." Ciel segera saja memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Sebastian. Maklum, ia sama sekali tidak bisa memasak dan menyerahkan pekerjaan itu pada Sebastian.

Ciel sudah selesai dengan sarapannya, ia langsung saja menghampiri Sebastian dan menarik-narik tangan Sebastian layaknya anak kecil yang minta dibeliin balon oleh mama-nya.

"Ayo berangkat. Nanti telat." ujar Ciel (sok) manis.

"Hei, sejak kapan kamu sudi memegang tanganku?" tanya Sebastian. Dia menaruh cangkir kopinya.

"Sejak tadi..." jawab Ciel dengan _puppy eyes_ miliknya. "Ayo!"

Sebenarnya Ciel ingin cepat-cepat membuat Sebastian pergi dari sini, waktu masuk sekolah memang masih agak lama, apalagi asrama mereka dekat dengan kelas mereka. Datang lima menit sebelum masuk tidak ada yang tahu.

"Wow, wow!" Sebastian kewalahan dengan tarikan tangan Ciel, "Sabar dulu, anak kecil!"

"Hei, jangan mentang-mentang aku tiga tahun lebih muda kau memanggilku anak kecil." ujar Ciel ngambek.

"Loh, kamu memang anak kecil," sahut Sebastian sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ciel cuma memalingkan wajah dari Sebastian, kesal dengan ucapan Sebastian yang memang nyata itu. "Cepat berangkat. Lamanya..."

"Sabar _honey," _goda Sebastian. "Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu kan?"

Sebenarnya panggilan "_honey_" itu membuat Ciel malu, tapi ia pandai menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu. Ia langsung saja membentak Sebastian. "Mau banyak waktu atau sedikit, yang penting kamu jangan ganggu aku! Aku sedang asyik!"

"Asyik ngapain? Pacaran sama si Lizzy keriting itu?" goda Sebastian. Dia mengambil syal hitamnya dan mengikatkannya di leher pucatnya. "Atau main _game_?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel terkejut mendengarnya. Badannya mulai panas dingin, bisa-bisa ia pingsan(?) di tempat. "Hahaha... Bicara apa kamu?" ujar Ciel dengan wajah sedikit pucat. "_Bye_!" Ciel langsung kabur meninggalkan Sebastian di kamar. Ia ingin menghindar dari pertanyaan Sebastian itu.

"Dia main _game_." Sebastian berasumsi. Dia tertawa sendiri dan berpikir, game apa yang anak kecil itu mainkan? "Dia tidak main yang aneh-aneh kan?"

* * *

><p>Ciel sekarang berada di taman sekolahnya, beruntung karena kamar asramanya tidak begitu jauh dari taman jadi ia bisa melarikan diri ke sini. Ciel berusaha mengatur nafasnya, ia baru saja berlari dari masalah yang sangat besar.<p>

"Wah... Tadi itu hampir saja." gumam Ciel.

"Hei, kau lihat dimana Sebby?" tanya seseorang yang tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Ciel.

"KYAA!" jerit Ciel kayak cewek(?). Orang itu langsung menutup telinganya karena teriakan Ciel sangat kencang hingga ke Kutub Utara(?).

"Aduh~ jangan teriak-teriak dong! Aku bisa masuk rumah sakit karenamu." ujar pemuda berambut merah panjang dengan gaya centil itu, Grell Sutcliffe.

"Maaf," Ciel berusaha menjaga _image _baik yang selama ini ia jaga di hadapan makhluk abstrak di depannya*dihajar Grell*. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku nanya dimana Sebby?" tanya Grell lagi.

"Mana gue tahu? Emangnya gue nyokapnya?" jawab Ciel dengan bahasa gahol(?) miliknya itu yang entah didapat darimana.

"Lalu yang di belakang kamu itu siapa?"

"Hmm?"

Ciel mulai ketar-ketir sendiri, karena tadi ia yakin di belakangnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Tidak mungkin hantu muncul pagi-pagi begini. Mereka menyimpan tenaga untuk muncul malam-malam(?).

Perlahan tapi pasti Ciel menoleh ke arah belakang, ia sudah siap dengan tas yang ia pegang. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Ciel akan melihat siapa yang berada di belakangnya. Satu, dua, tiga, empat*malah belajar ngitung*

'Oh... _Kami-sama _lindungilah aku. Aku belum sempat menyelesaikan _game _milikku.' batin Ciel. Jadi Ciel berdoa hanya demi _game _aja. Tidak beriman*plak*.

"Ciel..." panggil orang di belakang Ciel.

"KYAA!" lagi-lagi Ciel berteriak layaknya seorang gadis dan lebih parahnya ia menghajar sosok di belakangnya dengan tas yang ia bawa. Sosok yang berada di belakangnya itu jatuh hingga pingsan.

"Kyaa~ Sebby? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Grell menghampiri sosok itu.

"Eh?" Ciel kaget dan melihat ternyata sosok yang ia hajar tadi adalah Sebastian. "Ah, Sebastian. Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

"Hei, minta maaf yang benar. Kasihan Sebby-ku jadi begini karena kamu!"

Sebastian yang masih berada di lantai hanya tersenyum gaje. Ia memegang pipinya yang tadi kena hajar oleh Ciel dengan tas. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum gaje lagi, membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya akan ketakutan(?).

"Ah~ pukulan yang manis." gumam Sebastian dengan (tidak) wajar.

"Kamu mau lagi?" tanya Ciel sambil berusaha menampar Sebastian. Tapi langsung saja dihentikan oleh Grell.

"Apa-apaan kamu, Ciel? Sebby nanti jadi makin luka." ujar Grell.

Sebastian langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya itu dan memasang wajah (sok) keren itu. Yang bisa membuat wanita atau pria jatuh dalam pelukannya. Grell sih seneng-seneng aja liatnya, kalau Ciel malah sebaliknya.

"Sebby~ kita ke kelas bareng yuk?" ajak Grell yang udah nempel sama Sebastian.

"Maaf, Grell-san. Kita tidak bisa ke kelas bareng, karena aku mau nganterin Ciel." ujar Sebastian dengan senyum manisnya.

"EH?" Ciel terkaget-kaget mendengar ucapan Sebastian. "Siapa yang mau?"

"Nah, Ciel. Aku antarkan kamu ke kelas ya?" ujar Sebastian yang langsung main samber tangan Ciel. Ciel kaget dengan tindakan Sebastian.

"Ah... Tidak perlu."

"Jarak dari sini dan kelasmu jauh kan?"

"Kayaknya lima meter tuh gak jauh deh..."

"Sudah, aku antar saja."

Lalu mereka berdua meninggalkan sosok Grell di sana sendirian dengan perasaan galau(?). Grell langsung saja menangis meraung-raung(?) karena ditinggal Sebastian sendiri.*lebay deh*

.

.

.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Sebastian.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ciel.

"Ah, Ciel. Jangan pulang sebelum aku menjemputmu. Ok?"

"Masa aku harus diantar-jemput. Emangnya anak TK?"

"Aku kan mau sama-sama kamu, _honey._"

Ciel langsung saja menampar pipi Sebastian dan menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar. Sedangkan Sebastian, ia sibuk berkhayal dengan dunianya(?) itu. Ia memegang pipinya yang bekas ditampar Ciel.

"Aku ingin ditampar lagi." gumam Sebastian sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja pemuda yang sedang kasmaran itu. Yang menganggap semua siksaan merupakan anugrah terindah. Sedangkan Ciel langsung saja berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Pagi-pagi begini kamu dan Sebastian-senpai udah rame ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal. Ia segera mendekati Ciel yang duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, Lizzy. Tidak kok." ujar Ciel kepada gadis di hadapannya, Lizzy.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan guru sudah masuk di kelas. Semua murid segera duduk di kursi masing-masing dan segera memulai kegiatan belajar mereka.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah sore, sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Sebastian langsung menuju kelas X-A, kelasnya Ciel. Ia membukanya, dan Ciel tidak ada. Padahal, biasanya Ciel masih duduk di bangkunya, menunggu dijemput. Hanya ada seorang gadis saja di sana.<p>

"Kamu melihat Ciel?" tanya Sebastian langsung.

"Ah, Ciel. Dia sudah pulang." jawab gadis itu, Lizzy.

"Makasih."

Ia tidak menemukan anak kecil satu itu. Sebastian memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia mengira Ciel ada di kamarnya. Yup, benar. Anak itu ada di sana. Di depan komputer untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ciel lagi-lagi asyik dengan komputernya itu. Wajahnya senyam-senyum terus, gila kali*plak*. Ia memperhatikan layar komputer dengan serius.

"_Kau tahu... Aku... sebenarnya aku menyukaimu." ujar karakter cewek itu malu-malu._

"_Yes! _Kamu jadi milikku, Ann-chan!" seru Ciel sambil nari-nari gaje ala Irfan Bachdim(?).

"Ehm," dengus Sebastian. Dia mendekati Ciel dan memegang meja komputer Ciel. "Ah, ternyata kau sedang bersama perempuan lain. Hati ini pecah, oh _darling_." goda Sebastian.

Ciel kaget karena mendengar suara-suara dunia lain(?) yang tak lain adalah Sebastian. Langsung saja ia menutupi layar monitornya itu.

"Uuh, tahu nggak? Aku mencarimu di kelas dan ternyata kamu sudah tak ada. Ternyata kamu di sini dan berpacaran dengan orang lain. Aku cemburu, _sweetheart._" goda Sebastian sambil menyempitkan jaraknya dan jarak Ciel.

Wajah Ciel mulai memerah, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia langsung saja duduk dan kembali asyik bermain. Berusaha menutupi debaran jantungnya itu.

"Ah, kamu mengganggu." ujar Ciel yang sibuk memainkan _game_ itu, _game dating simulation._ _Game_ yang sedang populer di kalangan para pemuda pecinta cewek _moe_.

"Uuh, kok menjauh?" protes Sebastian. Dia melihat layar itu. "Kamu tumben berpaling dari Lizzy, _love_." godanya lagi.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya. Dia aja yang nempel-nempel kayak perangko." ujar Ciel datar. Setelah ia selesai memainkan karakter cewek bernama Ann itu, ia langsung melanjutkan ke karakter lain.

"Uuh, aku kurang _attractive_ ya? Huh~," gumam Sebastian. Dia mengambil boneka milik Ciel dan memeluknya. "Aku kurang apa, oh _my love_?" Sebastian menangisi dirinya yang kalah hanya oleh _game._

Tapi Ciel tidak mendengar keluh kesah Sebastian, biarkan angin berlalu baginya. Biarkan Sebastian menangisi dirinya sendiri(?). Ia tetap meneruskan _game_ itu.

"Halo... Rika-chan, sekarang giliranmu." gumam Ciel yang melihat karakter cewek berambut hitam panjang di dalam _game_nya yang bernama Rika. Tatapan matanya bagaikan ingin melahap pizza(?).

Merasa tak didengar, Sebastian berlutut di belakang Ciel dan mendekap punggungnya. "Aku lebih berkualitas, _sweetie_."

Ciel merasa risih karena Sebastian tiba-tiba memeluknya, ia menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia melirik ke arah wajah Sebastian yang tampak putus asa layaknya pria yang dituduh selingkuh dengan wanita lain(?).

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku kan lebih baik dari merekaaa~," rayu Sebastian.

"Satu hal yang kutahu kamu pria, Sebastian. Dan mereka gadis." ujar Ciel. Ia langsung mulai melanjutkan memainkan _game_ itu.

"Cinta tidak mengenal gender~" goda Sebastian. Kini dia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Ciel.

"Jangan begitu. Berat." ujar Ciel yang segera menyingkirkan kepala Sebastian dari bahunya. Tapi jujur saja Ciel merasa aneh, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tidak. Badanmu enaak~" tolak Sebastian sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Ciel.

"Ah, terserah kau saja." gumam Ciel pasrah. Tapi masih sempet-sempetnya ia melanjutkan _game_ itu. Dan membuat Sebastian, cemburu.

"Ih~ aku kan pacarmu selamanyaaa~," ujar Sebastian manja(?).

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Ciel heran. Kali ini memainkan karakter bernama Rika itu. Hanya saja Ciel bingung.

"Sejak lahir."

"Bohong!" ujar Ciel. "Ah, Sebastian menurutmu bagaimana? Aku harus menyatakan cinta pada Rika-chan atau mengajaknya jalan-jalan?" tanya Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sudahlah, kamu jangan main lagi!" jawab Sebastian tajam, setajam silet(?).

"Ah tidak... Aku belum selesai dengannya." gumam Ciel.

"Aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu~ Jadi akhiri saja hubungan kau dan dia~" tiba-tiba Sebastian bernyanyi gaje dan musik antah berantah(?) mengalun di kamar mereka.

Ciel yang mendengar nyanyian gaje Sebastian hanya bisa misuh-misuh gaje dalam hati. Berdoa agar konsentrasinya tidak pecah antara bermain _game _dan Sebastian yang dari tadi menganggunya.

"Ciel _honey, _aku sayang kamu. Jadi hentikan meneruskan tindakanmu ini." ujar Sebastian.

"Tidak!" jawab Ciel langsung.

"Aku mohon..."

"Tidak!"

"Iya?"

"Tidak!"

Sebastian malah makin menjadi-jadi, ia semakin menggila(?) dengan nyanyian gaje miliknya itu dan serangan rayuan-rayuan untuk Ciel.

"Sudahlah, Sebastian. Jangan jadi lelaki manja gitu." ujar Ciel sambil men-_save game_nya dan langsung meninggalkan Sebastian. Sebastian yang tadi asyik nyender di bahu Ciel sedikit kaget karena sandarannya tiba-tiba pergi.

"Iiih, dasar anak kecil!" umpat Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari sabtu, sekolah Ciel libur jadi ia bisa bersantai. Sebastian baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, ia mencari-cari sosok Ciel. Ia heran karena semalam Ciel tidak tidur di kamar. Padahal Sebastian sudah mempersiapkan dari A-Z apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Ciel.<p>

"Dimana _my honey _?" gumam Sebastian sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok yang dicarinya sedang meregang nyawa(?) di depan komputer. "CIEL!" Sebastian langsung saja berlari menuju arah Ciel. Ia memukul pelan pipi Ciel.

"Ciel, kau tidak apa-apa? Sadarlah..." gumam Sebastian.

"Hmm~ Rika-chan~ kamu manis~" gumam Ciel. Sebastian heran dengan apa yang Ciel ucapkan, ia memperhatikan Ciel. Tampaknya Ciel sedang mengigau. Sebastian kesal karena dalam mimpi pun Ciel mengigau orang lain.

Tiba-tiba Ciel langsung menarik kerah baju Sebastian dan mencium bibir Sebastian. Sebastian sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Ciel lakukan, tapi ya karena ini merupakan hal langka jadi dinikmati saja*kesempatan dalam kesempitan*.

Sebastian membalas ciuman Ciel itu dengan ganas, dan di pagi hari ini telah terjadi pertarungan panas(?) antar keduanya. Ciuman mereka berdua sama-sama ganas dan menuntut.

Ciuman mereka yang berlangsung selama 10 menit harus terhenti karena Ciel perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dirinya dan Sebastian berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sedang ciuman pula.

"KYAAA!" jerit Ciel layaknya cewek(?) dan langsung menampar Sebastian. "Apa yang kau lakukan, _pervert_?"

"Yang kulakukan?" tanya Sebastian lagi. "Membalas yang kau lakukan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ciumanmu ganas juga, _sweetheart._" Sebastian perlahan menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah.

Ia langsung saja melempari Sebastian semua benda yang ada di dekatnya. Dari buku, tas, kursi(?), meja(?), TV(?), lemari(?) hingga palu(?). Sebastian berusaha menghindari semua serangan Ciel layaknya Keanu Reeves di The Matriks Revolution.

Gerakan _slow motion _yang sangat sempurna. Tapi Ciel tidak menyerah, ia melempari boneka miliknya yang cukup besar dan tepat mengenai wajah Sebastian. Mana gaya _slow motion _keren (ancur) tadi yang ia perlihatkan? Semuanya langsung runtuh seketika.

"Ah~ Serangan yang indah. Aku menyukainya~" ujar Sebastian senang(?).

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Itu kan..." ujar Ciel tertahan.

"_First kiss_-mu ya? Beruntungnya diriku ini..."

Dan lagi-lagi Ciel harus menghajar Sebastian karena tingkah mesumnya yang kelewat batas(?) itu. Sebastian sudah merebut ciuman pertama Ciel. Ya, sebenarnya bukan salah Sebastian. Orang bilang rejeki datang jangan ditolak.

"Huh! Dasar _pervert, hentai!_" ejek Ciel dengan berbagai macam sumpah serapah(?) yang ada. Sebastian cuma senyam-senyum gaje.

"Salahmu mengigau seperti itu." ujar Sebastian membela diri. Ia meyakini seorang _pervert _seperti dirinya butuh pembelaan(?).

Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah dua kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sebastian dan kembali meneruskan _game-_nya yang tertunda itu.

"Rika-chan maaf, aku mengkhianati-mu." ujar Ciel menangis sambil memeluk layar komputernya(?).

"Kamu mencampakkanku! Oh, tidak! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu!" goda Sebastian dengan gaya dramatis telenovela Italia.

Ternyata baik Ciel atau Sebastian sama lebay-nya*dihajar SebasCiel*. Tapi tampaknya Ciel sudah kembali normal. Ciel _sweatdrop_ aja liat tingkah Sebastian ala drama. Ternyata ia baru tahu Sebastian pecinta telenovela.

"Rika-chan jauh lebih baik darimu." ujar Ciel sambil memainkan _game_-nya lagi. Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel yang memilh_ option_ "menerima yang Rika berikan".

"Iih, Ciel-chan jahat!" gerutu tambah goda Sebastian sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Suka-suka aku kan?" gumam Ciel yang masih meneruskan _game-_nya.

"Iiiih! Jahaaaat!" gerutu Sebastian sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ciel.

"Ah, hentikan. Rambutku berantakan nanti." gumam Ciel sambil berusaha merapikan rambutnya. Dan ia kembali memainkan _game_ itu, seolah-olah tidak ada Sebastian di sampingnya

"Uh! Jahat banget! Aku kan pacarmu _forever and ever_!" protes Sebastian.

"Ah... Sebaiknya, kamu coba memainkan _game _ini agar pikiranmu waras." ujar Ciel yang langsung bangun dari kursinya. Ia menuju toilet. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya melirik ke arah _game_ yang Ciel mainkan itu.

"Apaan sih ini?" bingung Sebastian. Dia duduk di kursi komputer, mengambil mouse dan mengarahkan kursornya ke kanan kiri.

Ia melihat layar monitor yang menunjukkan sosok karakter cewek berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di taman, dengan tulisan _option. _Satu, "mengajak kencan", dua "menemaninya satu hari ini", tiga "meninggalkannya".

Sebastian tidak tertarik, ia meng-klik _icon save _yang ada_. _Disana muncul data-data _game _yang Ciel mainkan. _Roleplay _dengan karakter cewek selama ini. Sebastian takjub melihat catatan waktu Ciel memainkan kesembilan karakter cewek dalam waktu satu minggu.

"Hebat juga dia." gumam Sebastian sambil melihat-lihat.

Pandangannya tertuju pada karakter cewek berambut pirang bernama Ann. Kalau tidak salah karakter ini baru Ciel selesai mainkan kemarin. Sebastian membuka data tentang Ann dan muncul beberapa gambar.

Sebastian membukanya satu per satu, gambar-gambar itu mulai dari awal pertemuan bertemu, hingga menyatakan perasaan. Sebastian memandang gambar-gambar itu, terbesit ide brilian di otaknya. Ia mengingat apa yang Ciel pilih untuk memainkan karakter ini.

'Sudah kupastikan. Aku akan melakukannya.' batin Sebastian.

Tidak lama Ciel sudah kembali dari toilet, ia melihat Sebastian sedang duduk di depan komputer. Ia tersenyum kecil saja dan berjalan mendekati Sebastian.

"Bagaiman Sebastian? Kamu harus bisa mendapatkan Rika-chan. Mau bertaruh denganku?" tantang Ciel.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil saja, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Ciel. Tapi Ciel mulai merasakan aura-aura aneh dari Sebastian. Entah apa namanya, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku tidak mengincarnya. Aku mengincarmu." Sebastian menyeringai saja.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel.

"Ciel, nanti... Kencan-lah denganku."

"EH?"

**TBC**

A/N: Minna-san, Blackish Girls kembali dengan fic baru. Kali ini kami membuat fic Humor, Romance. Maaf kalau humor-nya kurang, karena kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Ini juga fic multichap pertama kami.

Kalau penasaran dengan kelanjutannya, review yang banyak biar kami lanjutkan. Hahaha...

Akhir kata RnR...^^

**Sign,**

**Blackish Girls**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Humor garing

* * *

><p><strong>Deal With The Otaku<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ciel, nanti... Kencan-lah denganku." ujar Sebastian langsung.<p>

"EH?" tanya Ciel heran. Ia melihat wajah Sebastian yang menujukkan kepastian atas ucapannya itu.

"Iya. Kita akan kencan, kau mau?"

Ciel sedikit heran dengan apa yang Sebastian ucapkan. Apakah karena ia baru meninggalkan Sebastian sejenak, Sebastian berniat mengajaknya kencan.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel.

"Iya?" yang dipanggil memperhatikan Ciel.

"Kamu sakit?" tanya Ciel

"Tidak." jawab Sebastian sambil berjalan mendekati Ciel.

Ciel perlahan berjalan mundur dan Sebastian semakin maju mendekati Ciel. Hingga Ciel menabrak tembok di belakangnya dan Sebastian segera menatap ke arah Ciel. Ia hanya menyentuh pipi Ciel pelan.

Ciel merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak sangat kencang. Wajahnya perlahan memerah, Sebastian tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat?" tanya Ciel pelan.

"Lho... Aku kan mau mengajakmu kencan. Iya, kau mau?" tanya Sebastian lagi. Dengan iseng, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil Ciel. "Muach!" godanya

Ciel hanya menghela nafas saja, kalau keinginan Sebastian dituruti ia tidak akan terganggu lagi kan? Setidaknya itulah yang ia bisa pikirkan sekarang.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." ujar Ciel.

Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ciel. Dengan wajah mesumnya seperti biasa, dia mengambil bibir Ciel dengan ciumannya. Tampaknya Sebastian tidak merasa segan mencium Ciel. Lagipula ciuman pertama Ciel itu Ciel sendiri yang menyerahkannya.

"_I'm yours_." gumam Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian. Kali ini ia benar-benar merasa jantungnya bisa keluar kapan saja. Ia tidak ingin merasakan hal seperti ini, tapi rasa ini tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja.

"Kau mau kencan kan? Aku mau siap-siap dulu." gumam Ciel pelan sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian. Tapi Sebastian menahan tangan Ciel. "Ada apa?"

"Kau terburu-buru ingin kencan denganku?" goda Sebastian lagi.

"Kau kan yang mengajak."

"Tapi tidak harus sekarang. Nanti saja jam sepuluh."

Sebastian menunjuk ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Wajah Ciel kembali memerah, tapi bukan karena tersipu dengan ucapan Sebastian. Ia malu karena mengira waktu kencannya adalah sekarang.

"Tapi, kalau mau sekarang tidak apa-apa." ujar Sebastian.

"Tidak!" Ciel langsung saja meninggalkan Sebastian dan menuju komputernya. Tampaknya satu hal yang mampu mengalihkan Ciel dari Sebastian hanyalah _game _miliknya itu.

"Ah~ kembali lagi seperti itu." gumam Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, Sebastian dan Ciel sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sudah seperti yang dibayangkan, Ciel sibuk dengan <em>game <em>miliknya, sedangkan Sebastian sibuk dengan rencananya.

'Aku tidak akan gagal. Akan aku ikuti semua.' batin Sebastian sambil menyeringai.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan dari A-Z apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika kencan nanti. Tapi seiring dengan suara Ciel yang cukup berisik itu, tampaknya Sebastian kembali ke dunia nyata. Ciel belum sepenuhnya jujur akan perasaannya itu.

"Ciel~ kenapa berisik sih?" tanya Sebastian.

"_Kamu bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak menyukai bunga." ujar Rika._

"Huwee~ Rika-chan gak suka bunga ternyata~ salah milih~" Ciel segera menangis bawang bombay(?). Ia meneruskan _game-_nya dengan perasaan galau.

"_Tapi karena kamu sudah membawanya untukku. Kupikir tidak apa."_

"Yes! Rika-chan, kamu memang manis~" ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum.

Sebastian yang meliha kegilaan(?) Ciel itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Ciel, terlihat bahagia. Tiba-tiba ia berpikir, Ciel tidak pernah menunjukkan senyum semanis itu pada dirinya.

"Hei Ciel..." panggil Sebastian. Ciel merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung saja menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Tidak... Hanya saja..."

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu terlihat bahagia..."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, mereka berdua tidak ada yang berbicara. Sebastian memperhatikan wajah Ciel yang tampaknya bingung itu. Ia mendekat ke arah Ciel dan hanya mengacak-acak rambut Ciel.

"Hai, kenapa kamu suka mengacak-acak rambutku?" tanya Ciel.

"Entah," jawab Sebastian asal. Ia langsung saja mencium kening Ciel pelan. Wajah Ciel mendadak saja memerah. "Berangkat sekarang saja, yuk?"

"Ini belum jam sepuluh."

"Ah~ aku tidak mau melihatmu bersama dengannya~"

Ciel hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat Sebastian mulai bersikap manja lagi padanya. Ciel langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Aku siap-siap dulu." ujar Ciel.

"Tentu, _my lady_~." jawab Sebastian, setengah menggoda.

Ciel langsung saja menuju kamarnya. Sejujurnya ia bingung dengan apa yang Sebastian lakukan. Terkadang membuat dirinya merasa, ah malu pada dirinya sendiri. Mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi tadi, wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan sih?" gumam Ciel pelan. Ia langsung saja memilih baju yang akan ia pakai.

Sebastian menyeringai sembari menunggu Ciel kembali. "Hihihihi."

.

.

.

Tidak lama Ciel keluar, ia sudah siap. Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel yang memakai baju bewarna biru dengan celana bewarna hitam. Mau penampilan Ciel seperti apa pun, tetap saja Sebastian menyukainya.

'Ia keliatan manis.' batin Sebastian.

Ciel hanya menundukkan wajahnya, ia malu melihat wajah Sebastian secara langsung. Daritadi ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu sering menatap wajah Sebastian. Menyadari Ciel tidak menatapnya, Sebastian mendekat ke arahnya.

"Woi, kok nunduk? Jelek tahu." ujar Sebastian sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ciel.

"Apa maksudmu? Terserah aku kan!" elak Ciel. Tapi ia tidak keberatan Sebastian mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Tidak, tidak sayang. Karena aku yang mengajak kencan, jadi aku yang membuat aturan." Sebastian menjilati leher Ciel pelan. Tampaknya Sebastian mulai nafsu(?) melihat Ciel.

"Ah~" Ciel berusaha menghindari serangan Sebastian itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Sebastian kehilangan kendali, karena pasti berakibat buruk padanya. "Kita mau kemana nih?"

"Kemana saja yang kamu mau~," goda Sebastian.

"Kamu yang ngajak harusnya kamu yang nentuin tempatnya." ujar Ciel.

Sebastian terdiam, iya dia yang harus menentukan tempatnya. Apalagi dia sudah mempunyai rencana yang bagus. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Ciel.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku..." ajak Sebastian.

Ciel mengikuti kemana Sebastian mengajaknya pergi. Toh, pergi kelua tidak ada buruknya. Lagipula hanya "sebentar" kan? Ciel berdoa semoga mereka hanya pergi sebentar dan ia bisa meneruskan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

* * *

><p>Sebastian mengajak Ciel berjalan-jalan saja di sekitar pertokoan, jalanan cukup ramai di hari Sabtu ini. Sebastian menggengam tangan Ciel lembut. Tiba-tiba saja Ciel merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang.<p>

"Hei, kenapa kau menggengam tanganku? Lepaskan." tanya Ciel.

"Ah~ tidak apa-apa. Kita dilihat orang-orang sebagai kakak yang membawa adiknya jalan-jalan." ujar Sebastian. Mendengar hal itu Ciel langsung melepaskan tangan Sebastian.

"Siapa yang sudi jadi adikmu, hah?" tanya Ciel sedikit berteriak.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, kau menarik perhatian," ujar Sebastian. "Ah, kita ke cafe di sebelah sana saja. Kamu belum makan, kan?"

Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan saja, Sebastian kembali menggengam tangan Ciel dan membawanya menuju cafe. Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di sebuah cafe kecil. Sebastian langsung memilih meja paling ujung.

"Selamat datang. Silahkan ingin pesan apa?" tanya sang _waiter_.

"Hmm... Menu _breakfast _saja." jawab Sebastian.

"Menu _breakfast_? Untuk makanan saya menyarankan _grilled ham_ dan minuman susu coklat. Anda mau?"

"Boleh. Kami pesan dua."

"Baiklah." lalu sang _waiter _itu pergi. Ciel tersenyum saja ke arah Sebastian.

"Kamu tahu aku belum makan?" tanya Ciel.

"Tentu saja. Daritadi kerjaanmu hanya main _game." _jawab Sebastian.

Tidak lama pesanan mereka datang dan mereka memakannya. Tampaknya tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Ciel untuk menghabiskan makanannya, mungkin ia kelaparan(?) dan butuh energi. Sebastian baru saja selesai makan.

"Kalau berikutnya ke toko buku? Kamu belum menyelesaikan tugas sekolahmu, kan?" usul Sebastian sambil menghabiskan minumannya.

Ciel langsung saja berubah pucat. Nyawanya melayang(?). Ia baru ingat ia memiliki tugas sekolah yang harus dikumpulkan hari senin.

"AH! Kok aku lupa? Yaudah kita ke toko buku. Aku mau cari buku disana!" seru Ciel sambil menarik tangan Sebastian meninggalkan cafe itu. Tentu setelah membayar pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di toko buku, Ciel langsung berkeliling mencari buku fisika. Ia memang sedikit lemah di pelajaran itu, dan ia butuh buku panduan. Setelah ia menemukannya, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Ah, akhirnya dapat juga." ujar Ciel.

Tapi tiba-tiba Ciel teringat sesuatu. Kenapa Sebastian harus mengajaknya ke toko buku, hanya untuk beli satu buku fisika? Ciel baru ingat Sebastian ahli fisika dan ia bisa bertanya pada Sebastian.

'Kayaknya ada sesuatu deh.' batin Ciel.

"Kamu sudah menemukannya?" tanya Sebastian yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Ciel.

"Su... sudah." ujar Ciel terbata-bata karena kaget.

"Baiklah. Ayo ke kasir."

Sebastian mengajak Ciel menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang dibeli Ciel. Ciel kembali berpikir. Hari ini Sebastian memang aneh, meski dari dulu udah aneh*plak*. Tiba-tiba mengajak kencan, lalu makan di cafe dan ke toko buku.

'Ini...' batin Ciel kaget(?). 'Aku rasa Sebastian meniru cara kencan-ku ketika memainkan Ann-chan deh. Tinggal satu bukti lagi. Kalau dia mengajak ke taman hiburan, maka dugaanku benar.'

"Nih." Sebastian memberikan buku pada Ciel.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ciel pelan.

"Setelah ini... Kamu mau ke taman hiburan?"

Ciel shock banget. Wajahnya berubah merah(?), kuning(?), hijau(?)*lampu merah kali*. Sebastian yang melihat Ciel jadi aneh hanya mendekat ke arah Ciel.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel berusaha kembali ke dunia nyata(?), ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya layaknya orang disco*plak*. Ia mencoba tersenyum di hadapan Sebastian.

"Ah, tidak... Ayo..." ujar Ciel.

Lalu Sebastian mengajak Ciel ke taman hiburan. Sedangkan Ciel, ia benar-benar bingung kenapa Sebastian mengikuti yang Ciel lakukan dalam _game. _Apa yang dipikiran pemuda yang sedang putus asa(?) itu? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai di taman hiburan. Ciel benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa Sebastian akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Mengajaknya kencan sesuai dengan pilihannya ketika bermain <em>game. <em>Salah besar kalau Sebastian mengira Ciel tidak tahu.

"Ciel, makan _ice cream _yuk?" ajak Sebastian.

"Ha? Bukannya kamu tidak suka yang manis?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Iya, kamu yang makan saja."

Sebastian mengajak Ciel menuju penjual _ice cream _yang sedang memberikan _ice cream _kepada beberapa orang. Sebastian membeli satu _ice cream_, bukan karena ia pelit. Tapi ia ingin melihat Ciel yang memakannya.

Si penjual _ice cream _itu sedikit gemetaran(?) saat memberikan _ice cream _pada Sebastian. Sebastian bingung melihat tingkah penjual itu.

"Ano... Bisa saya minta _ice cream-_nya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sebby... Kamu tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya penjual itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian merasakan aura-aura buruk dari penjual itu. Dan benar saja, penjual _ice cream _itu ternyata orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Sebastian untuk saat-saat ini.

"Grell-san?" Sebastian terkejut melihat jati diri penjual _ice cream _itu.

"Ini aku, Sebas-chan. Kyaa... Senangnya bisa bertemu di sini!" Grell dengan gaya centilnya langsung aja nempel-nempel kayak perangko. Ciel yang melihatnya hanya terdiam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tidak suka melihat hal itu.

"Grell-san, jangan nempel-nempel gini." ujar Sebastian.

"Ah~ tidak. Aku mau sama kamu~" ujar Grell genit.

Entah kenapa Ciel mulai kesal. Ok cukup ia melihat semuanya. Ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sebastian yang melihat Ciel pergi berusaha mengejarnya.

"Ciel!" panggil Sebastian.

"Sebby~ mending sama aku aja."ujar Grell manja.

Tapi Sebastian langsung saja melepaskan dirinya dari Grell. Ia langsung mengejar Ciel dan tanpa ia sadari _ice cream _yang ia beli ia lemparkan ke arah Grell.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu lempar aku sih~" keluh Grell.

Sebastian langsung saja mengejar Ciel, untung Ciel belum pergi terlalu jauh. Sebastian langsung saja menggengam tangan Ciel.

"Ciel, kenapa pergi?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kamu sudah bertemu dengan temanmu itu kan? Sama dia saja. Aku mau pulang!" ujar Ciel.

"Kamu marah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah." Ciel berusaha melepaskan tangan Sebastian. Tapi tiba-tiba Sebastian langsung saja menarik tangan Ciel dan memeluknya. Wajah Ciel langsung memerah.

"Maaf, kalau aku bikin kamu marah." ujar Sebastian.

"Hei, lepas-" ujar Ciel pelan.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Dan terjadilah adegan romantis di sana. Tapi Ciel langsung saja memukul perut Sebastian pelan, dan Sebastian langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Ciel dengan air mata buaya(?) yang dibuatnya.

"Kamu... ingin aku pergi, _honey_?" tanya Sebastian dengan ala drama.

"Kamu liat sekeliling kalau bertindak!" seru Ciel marah-marah.

Iya, kalau beradegan romantis hanya ada berdua tidak apa-apa. Tapi ini di tempat umum, dan melihat kedua pemuda saling berpelukan itu terasa aneh bagi orang-orang. Kecuali bagi para _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi._

"Kyaaa... Mereka manis sekali ya?" terdengar teriakan beberapa gadis. Bisa dipastikan mereka adalah _fujoshi._

"Pemuda rambut kelabu itu pasti uke." ujar salahs atu gadis itu.

"Iya. Uke _tsundere _ya? _Kawaii..._" ujar temannya sambil berusaha menahan _nosebleed. _

"Seme-nya juga keren..."

"Kapan ada adegan kemesraan mereka? Aku mau siap-siap foto nih."

Itulah yang diteriakan para _fujoshi _di sana. Sayangnya, kami tidak ada di sana melihat kemesraan itu*maunya*. Lalu beralih kepada para _fudanshi, _mereka daritadi memperhatikan ekspresi Ciel yang imut itu.

"Dia manis sekali ya?" ujar seorang pemuda.

"Ah~ Kalau dia gak mau sama pemuda itu, mending sama aku aja." ujar pemuda yang lain.

"Jangan macam-macam. Dia milikku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dan untuk para pemuda di sana, mereka malah rebutan siapa yang akan menjadi seme bagi Ciel. Tentu saja Sebastian tidak akan membiarkannya, ia langsung saja menarik tangan Ciel dan membawanya kabur. Para _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi _itu langsung mengejar mereka berdua.

"Tunggu! Jangan kabur!" seru mereka.

Saat para fans mengejar mereka, Sebastian dan Ciel berusaha berlari menghindari kejaran mereka. Sikap para fans itu membuat mereka kewalahan. Maklum, siapa suruh mereka beradegan romantis di tempat umum? Mengundang perhatian bagi para _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi._

"Ciel, kamu bisa lari cepat tidak?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak." ujar Ciel.

"Ah~" Sebastian berhenti sejenak dan ia langsung saja mengendong Ciel ala _bridal style. _Para _fujoshi _itu langsung saja jerit-jerit heboh. Ada yang langsung memotret mereka berdua dan ada yang pingsan(?) di tempat.

"Kyaa... Aku dapat foto mereka!" seru salah satu gadis itu.

"Lihat dong?~" ujar gadis lain.

Sebastian memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur bersama Ciel. Tampaknya para gadis itu lupa tujuan mereka, mengejar Sebastian dan Ciel.

"Hei, kemana mereka?" tanya salah satu gadis.

"Mereka kabur!"

Tiba-tiba para pemuda yang tadi rebutan siapa yang ingin menjadi seme bagi Ciel menghampiri para gadis itu.

"Hei, kemana dua orang itu?" tanya salah satu pemuda.

"Entah." ujar gadis itu.

"Ayo kita cari."

"Yay!"

Mereka semua berusaha mencari Sebastian dan Ciel. Siapa yang akan melepaskan pasangan yaoi begitu saja? Mereka akan mencari Sebastian dan Ciel hingga ketemu. Sedangkan Sebastian sudah capek berlari menghindari serbuan fans dadakan(?) mereka.

"Tampaknya sudah aman." gumam Sebastian. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah taman kecil yang tidak jauh dari taman hiburan itu.

"Hei, cepat turunkan aku!" seru Ciel.

Sebastian menurunkan Ciel di bangku taman itu, padahal dalam hati ia merasa sayang banget. Lumayan kesempatan mesra-mesraan sama Ciel.

"Hei Sebastian..." ujar Ciel.

"Apa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kamu... kamu meniru kencan dalam _game _ya?"

Sebastian langsung terdiam. Rencana briliannya ketahuan*iyalah*. Sebastian tidak menyangka Ciel akan menyadarinya secepat itu. Ciel yang melihat Sebastian terdiam hanya menghela nafas saja.

"Ternyata benar." gumam Ciel. Ia memperhatikan dirinya dan Sebastian... berada di taman. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaanku ya!" ujar Ciel tiba-tiba. Sebastian terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau kamu memang mengikuti kencan milik Ann-chan dalam _game _yang aku mainkan. Di sini kamu akan..."

"Menyatakan cinta? Aku akan melakukannya."

Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah. Ternyata Sebastian memang mengikuti dalam _game, _kalau untuk _game _inilah akhirnya Tapi Ciel tidak akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap semudah itu.

Sebastian menggengam tangan Ciel dan langsung tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah Ciel tampak lebih merah lagi. Ciel berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya.

"Aku... mencintaimu. Kau memang sudah sering mendengarnya," ujar Sebastian. "Tapi aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, dan ingin memilikimu. Bisa?"

Ciel mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sebastian, jantungnya benar-benar bisa berhenti karena hal ini. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara grasak-grusuk(?) di dekat semak-semak. Sebastian melepaskan gengamannya dan mendekati semak-semak itu, dilihatnya orang-orang yang mengejarnya dan Ciel sedang bersembunyi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Wah! Ketahuan!" seru mereka kaget.

"Aku baru saja merekam pernyataan cintamu tadi." ujar seorang gadis pada Sebastian.

"Benarkah?" tanya teman-teman yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kalian semua pergi, sebelum kalian merasakan akibatnya." muncul aura iblis di sekeliling Sebastian. Dan mereka semua langsung saja pergi dari hadapan Sebastian. Mereka takut Sebastian akan mengambil rekaman tadi.

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel.

"Ah, orang-orang itu keterlaluan." gumam Sebastian sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Ciel tidak terlalu memperhatikan ucapan Sebastian tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil saja melihat tingkah Sebastian ketika berhadapan dengan orang-orang itu. Terlihat lucu.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ah tidak..." gumam Ciel.

Tiba-tiba saja Sebastian mendekat ke arah Ciel dan memeluknya. Ciel sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Sebastian lakukan.

"Hei... Lepaskan aku..." ujar Ciel.

"Tidak," ujar Sebastian. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja."

Ciel tidak melawan, entah kenapa ia hanya menganggukan kepala dan membiarkan Sebastian memeluknya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang, apakah Ciel mencintai Sebastian juga?

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Eh?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Nah jawabanmu?"

Ciel tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sebastian. Ia langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian. Tapi Ciel mengulurkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hei, genggam tanganku. Aku kedinginan." ujar Ciel malu.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Ciel meminta hal yang imut seperti itu. Sebastian mendekatinya dan segera mengenggam tangan Ciel.

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang." ujar Sebastian.

"Iya." gumam Ciel.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju asrama mereka, Selama perjalanan Sebastian merasa genggaman tangan Ciel kuat, beda dari yang biasa-biasanya.

"Jadi... kita sudah bisa pacaran belum?" tanya Sebastian memastikan.

"Hmm~ entah..." jawab Ciel langsung.

"He? Kok gitu?"

"Biarin..."

Dan mereka berdua pulang dengan bahagia(?). Sedangkan nasib buruk terjadi pada Grell yang diomeli oleh bos-nya karena ia bertingkah heboh. Lalu para fans dadakan(?) itu menikmati foto dan video yang mereka dapatkan. Semuanya berakhir bahagia, mungkin.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya fic ini kelar juga. Di chap ini mungkin lebih banyak Romance daripada Humor. Setidaknya biar seru(?). Nah, ditunggu review dari minna-san semua.

**Sign,**

**Blackish Girls**


End file.
